ShadowClan Archive 5
Sorrelcloud stepped out of the elder's den. Her muscles felt sore and she wanted to feel the heat on her pelt. She let the sun sink into her and warm her up when she sat at the base of the Shadow Rock, purring at how calm she felt today. - Dapple "Ok..." She looked around nervously, her fur unsettled. "Whatever your name is...." She started to follow the she-cat. ~Ravenheart (meh iPod isn't loving me) Firewish groomed his spikey fur, sighing before sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. He flattenend his ears, giving Snowleaf a wave of his tail as she stepped towards him. "What got your whiskers in a twist?" She moaned. Firewish shifted, casting a tired glance at her. I mistakened someone for who they really are... ''Flamestar22 17:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar shouldered his way to the Shadow Rock, leaping up onto the rock as he scraped his claws against the smooth surface. He sat down on his haunches, puffing out his chest as he watched his Clan. The leader's green eyes glistened, and his ears shifed towards the Nursery, then back to the Medicine Den. It was about time Kestrelkit and her littermates were made apprentices. Mothstar held the thought, glancing over at Ravenheart. Should he wait until the warrior recovered? --Mothstar Hawkshadow lead Ravenheart back to camp before sitting down beside the warrior's den, gazing at his paws. He thought of Dapplestream, letting out a silent sigh of relief, thanking StarClan she hadn't been caught.---- Honeypetal gazed up at Mothstar, giving her leader a small smile. "You look mighty proud up there, kinda like a lion." She twitched her whiskers in amusement before sitting down, craning her neck to lap at her fluffed shoulder-fur.'Silverstar' 17:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "...Nothing," Responded Firewish, gazing up at the sky warmly. Snowleaf lapped at her chest fur, staring at him blankly. "The new cat?" Flamestar22 18:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar's head shot down, he was clearly startled by the she-cat. Nervousness bit at his paws. "Oh- Uh-" The leader was searching for words. He quickly shifted his paws backwards, drawing his tail over his paws as he gazed down on her. "Th-thank you." Mothstar swallowed, but his throat remained dry, as if something was caught in it. The tom lowered himself over the Shadow Rock, blinking at the ruddy ticked she-cat. "Honeypetal, are you looking forward to an apprentice?" He mewed, trying to change the subject quickly. --Mothstar Honeypetal gazed up at her leader from her grooming with soft green eyes. "An apprentice? That'd be fantastic, really! Hawkshadow wants one too, from what I've heard, I personally think he'd be great." She purred with a beaming smile, shifting to gaze up at her leader more comfortably, wrapping her reddish tail around her paws. She admired her leader, he looked a little like a lion watching over his pride and cubs.'Silverstar' 18:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Dapplestream?" Snowleaf murmered, kneeling beside Firewish and meowing gently. "I thought it was... Dapplestar..." Firewish hissed, sinking his claws into the undergrowth. "They just look, so... Familiar." Flamestar22 18:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay guys, slow it down for everyone else to respond. We don't want to scare them with a whole page of rp)) Mothstar nodded, lifting his head to view the apprentice's den. He turned back to the ruddy ticked tabby, his whiskers twitching. "Great, I'll figure it out." He mewed, sliding down from his perch. The leader dipped his head to Honeypetal before trudging to his den, he made big paw-marks in the snow, curling in his new nest. --Mothstar Eagledawn sat next to Honeypetal, gazing up at her leader. She could hardly believe now that this cat was once simply Mothflight, her mentor. "An apprentice," she mewed. "Congratulations, Honeypetal. I had a lot of fun being trained by Mothstar." ~Eagledawn "Familiar as in?" Snowleaf cocked her head to the side, flicking an ear in question. "I- I...I thought they were somone else.." Firewish stammered, flattening his ears. Flamestar22 23:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT WAS MOTHY GUNNA CHOSE REVEN AS DEPUTY ?OOOOO OLooIcjrifheufh *flips sum shit)-Ravenheart (Moth, is Skykit grouped in with all the others?)Whitestar (talk) 13:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Lunarkit bounded around Darkshine. "Raaaawwwrrrr!" She squeaked excitedly and pounced on Darkshines tail, sinking her tiny thorny sharp claws in.~Lunarkit Darkshine hissed. Her shoulders buckled, but steadied Ravenheart. "Lunarkit!" Darkshine clenched her teeth. "Why don't you go and ''sheath ''your claws." The queen picked up the kit and set her on the ground. "Go play with my kits now." The patrol set Ravenheart down. "Get the medicine cat!" Darkshine nudged Ravenheart into the den. ★Darкsнïne★ 17:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit happily leaped onto Lunarkit. "Die RiverClan warrior!" With that, they tumbled to the ground once again.~Kestrelkit Lunarkit growled playfully. "No, you die ShadowClan warrior! Rawwwrr!" They tumbled in a ball of ginger and tawny fluff. "Oof!" She squeaked as she hit the ground.~Lunarkit Honeypetal purred. "Thank you, I'm very excited." She replied to Eagledawn, her whiskers quivering with energy. She truthfully was, it would be her very first, and she couldn't wait to get started. ''Perhaps I should go into the Nursery and say hi to the older kits? I best get a good friendship started with him/her. The reddish she-cat thought with a small smile.---- Hawkshadow remained where he sat, his mint-green eyes blankly pouring into the ground. He was still very worried about Dapplestream, and needed to make sure she was alright. How do I get out of camp...Aha, an idea! The tom let out a soft moan, lying on his back and shifting slightly. "Man, my stomach..." He groaned, flattening his ears as she dug a single claw into the ground. "I-I need to use the dirtplace..." He mumbled before rushing out, his tail dragging and ears remaining flat. Now's my chance! Once otu of camp and out of sight, he sped off.Silverstar 17:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What's he up to now? '' "Mothstar, may I check on Hawkshadow? He looks hurt?" Darkshine lapped a paw. Instead of waiting for and answer, she rolled in the brambles outside the camp. ''That will hide my scent. '' Darkshine slippeslipped through the snow, keeping a watchful eye on Hawkshadow. ''I'll just follow him. Let's see what he's up to.★Darкsнïne★ 17:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow eventually slowed his pace, scenting the air, but suddenly cringed. Now his stomach was actually starting to hurt. Making a sharp turn, Hawkshadow headed for the dirtplace, grumbling in pain. He eventually paused once more before pain surged through his stomach, and he threw up. The dark-furred tom shuddered, wrinkling his nose in disgust before groaning again. (ew)Silverstar 18:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) A drought expression showed on Firewish's face, his ears flattening. "Don't worry," Snowleaf spoke. "I've had the same idea before. You just need to accept the fact that Dapplestar is dead, and she's in StarClan now." Firewish choked on her words, thumping his tail against the ground. Flamestar22 18:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar paused when he heard Darkshine call to him. The tom turned, his ears pricked forward. "Of course? He should go to the Medicine Cat if he doesn't feel right." He mewed, but he dismissed her with a flick of his tail anyway. Letting out a deep breath, the tom lowered himself to his nest, tucking his paws under his chest. The leader swayed his tail against the ground, drawing spare moss to the side. Thoughts swiveled in his head as he watched his Clanmates. --Mothstar The den looked rather empty. "I don't think...." She turned around noticing the she-cat had left. "Ok but I..."the ringing hit her, the pain felt like thorns in her head. Ravenheart shook it off, looking around with curiosity. "Why am I..? " she stalked out of the medicine cat den twitching her good for nothing crooked tail. -Ravenheart Honeypetal remained outside rather than going to bed like the rest of the warriors, her golden gaze on the brilliant moon above. I wonder...Is my family watching over me right now? She gently wrapped her tail around her paws, the moon dyeing her ruddy fur a dark shade of silver. Honeypetal let out a soft sigh, shifting her gaze to her paws. I wish I had siblings.Silverstar 00:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf shook her head, rising to her paws. "Well, I'm going hunting." Firewish nodded, flattening his ears and trotting over to the warriors den. Flamestar22 00:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (*sits back , sipping mnt. dew . While new clans and shits hapens* ) -Ravenheart Mothstar stirred in his nest, flicking his tail against the floor of the den. He quivered his whiskers as he drew his gaze to the Camp, watching his Clanmates pad to and fro. The tom put his head on his paws, blinking silently. He had to choose a deputy, the moon was setting. Apprehension unfolded in his chest, the leader clenched his teeth. --Mothstar Honeypetal then angled her ears towards the nursery, were a few kits were slowly growing tired and retreating to their nests. I wonder who Mothstar will give me as an apprentice? The ruddy ticked tabby found herself wondering, eventually returning her golden gaze to the moon. She felt honored to be selected as a canidate for mentoring, even though just about every warrior was eventually made into a mentor.Silverstar 22:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) D wasn't worth it. She burst out of the bushes back to camp. She watched the new leader pad into the den. She would miss him. ★Darкsнïne★ Hawkshadow groaned in pain, stepping away from his vomit. The poor tom now felt terrible, but he still wanted to see Dapplestream and make sure she was alright. He walked in the direction of her home on shaky paws only to collapse, which told him he was in no shape to do so. Hawkshadow lay where he fell for a while before rising to his paws and trudging back to camp, only to sink to the ground once more once in camp.Silverstar 22:58, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I am dearly sorry if I misplace your character. (If they are out of camp, I'm sorry.) *** Mothstar protruded from his den, his head raised slightly as he scrabbled up the ShadowRock, the tom sat down, taking in a deep breath. He yowled, signaling to all his Clanmates to meet him by the base of the rock. As soon as the majority of cats were gathered, Mothstar began to speak, his eyes scanning the cats. "Today, we have 4 new apprentices joining us today." Mothstar nodded, flicking his tail against the large rock. "Moonkit, Greykit, Kestrelkit, and Lunarkit. Step forward." He gestured for the kits to come forward, flickering his green gaze over them. "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and I know grant you your apprenticeship. From now on, you shall be known as Moonpaw, Greypaw, Kestrelpaw and Lunarpaw." He chorused along with the other cats, a purr rising in his throat. *** "Hawkshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had trained hard to understand the ways of the Warrior Code, and I grant you an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Greypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Greypaw." Mothstar stood back, allowing the pair to touch noses, after a quick pause, he continued. "Firewish, you have proved yourself worthy of an apprentice with your loyalty and courage. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Moonpaw." He mewed, dipping his head. "Honeypetal, you are worthy of an apprentice. You have proved this many, many times with your courage and distrubution to the Clan. You will be the new mentor of Kestrelpaw, I hope you pass all of your knowledge to Kestrelpaw." Mothstar flicked his ears, flicking his tail to signal all the cats again. "And finally," He chimed, raising his voice over the mewing of his Clan. "Eagledawn, as a worthy and brave warrior of ShadowClan, I present to you your apprentice. Lunarpaw, step forward. You are now the apprentice of Eagledawn, and I expect she passes all of her knowledge to you." Mothstar announced, turning his broad head to the Clan. "I choose a deputy at sun-high. Clan ceremony excused." With those words, the tom leapt off the rock. --Mothstar Darkshine breathed in heavily. Her little kits were now apprentices. Pleased with Mothstar's choices, she suddenly wondered about the deputy.★Darкsнïne★ 23:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit squealed in excitement. "Ooh! Yay Honeypetal!" She tried to calm down to no avail. Her mind almost exploded! She purred and nuzzled the leader. "Thank you!" She then raced down the rock,bounding happily over to Honeypetal! "Can we play now?" (( heh heh. Still thinks she's a kit?))~Kestrelpaw Honeypetal nearly squealed as well, but kept a tall stance and acted like an adult, but she couldn't help but to smile and purr loudly. She gently touched her nose to Kestrelpaw's, before shaking her head. "Sadly no, we can't play. But we can tour the territory!"---- Hawkshadow rose to his shaky paws once more, truding to Greypaw and touching his nose to his apprentice's. He did his best to hide his current illness, but he'd certainly visit the Medicine Cat.Silverstar 00:01, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Greypaw looked around. Where was Hawkshadow? The tom arose from where her sat his head looking back and forth. "Oh well. Better go wait in the nur- I mean , apprentice den." Graypaw paused, looking around once more, and then shot to the den, wind tugging on his soft fur as he came to a complete stop.- Greypaw She watched as the ceremony ended. "A shame I didn't get an apprentice..." She sighed. "I needed something to get me out of that den. Work on my own battling skills.... I feel like their getting a little rusty." She lifted up her paw. "My claws seem to be dull too. I wander if there's any stones around here...." ~Ravenheart ((Raven, don't forget to start roleplaying as Greypaw. Btw, Hawkshadow is your mentor.)) --Mothstar Just did. If you read above my current rp you would see "Graypaw") -Ravenheart Hawkshadow blinked in confusion when his apprentice bolted away as if he hadn't just seen his mentor or touch his nose to his. "...Um, Graypaw? I'm right here."Silverstar 00:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh um... Sorry! I didn't see you there!" He turned sharply around, padding up to his mentor calmly, looking at him with curious eyes. -Greykit ((Sorry, I didn't see.)) --Mothstar (It's fine. And sorry I put Grey"kit" on that last one. I need to get used to Grey"paw". )~ Raven ((Will there be a separate rp for deputy later today or in the week?))★Darкsнïne★ 01:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (Moth did you forget Skykit or must he wait?)Whitestar (talk) 01:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Roleplay, and then I'll apprentice you later on. Let's get back to roleplay)) --Mothstar Eagledawn's mouth dropped open when she heard her voice being called, but then she took a breath and smiled, stepping forward towards her new apprentice. Her own apprentice days were still fresh in her mind like moss packed with dew on dawn. She took another deep breath and touched noses with Lunarpaw. This cat's life was in her paws, now, and she could hardly believe it! ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow nodded down at Graypaw, still feeling a little ill, but better since he threw up. "Alright Graypaw, would you like to see the territory now?" He asked his apprentice with a small smile.---- Honeypetal's whiskers quivered with excitement. "Well, a lot of the apprentices are heading out on the tour right now, so it'll be a little crowded...How about you make your new nest, and then we head out? We'll have more room to roam and run that way." She asked Kestrelpaw with a big smile, her tail waving with energy.Silverstar 16:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Greypaw nodded and waited.- Graypaw ( sorry if its too short) (What am I supposed to roleplay, nobody wanted to be my mother.)Whitestar 19:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "But I want to go with the other apprentices!" Kestrelpaw whined. "Can't we make it later after? The moon doesn't rise until an hour!~Kestrelpaw Darkshine sighed. The sun was slowly sinking and theShadowClan leader had to pick a deputy soon. She walked into the warrior's den. It was like a homecoming welcoming.★Darкsнïne★ 01:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal let out a soft sigh. "Fine fine, alright, we'll head out when your siblings do. Get started on your nest now, if they head out right away, I'll call you over so we can go." The ruddy ticked tabby promised with a small flick of her tail.Silverstar 01:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelpaw sighed. "How am I supposed to if I don't know how to?" Kestrelpaw thought of all the excuses she could to go with her litter mates.~Kestrelpaw Darkshine curled in her old nest, comfortably curling her tail and took a short nap.★Darкsнïne★ 01:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal narrowed her eyes, lashing her tail once. "Kestrelpaw, everyone knows that all you do is put some moss together. No excuses, excuses won't make you a warrior. Go on."Silverstar 01:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ((I think you actually have to teach them. They don't know, they were kits.)) "I was just a kit." She whimpered. "How should I know!" ~Kestrelpaw ((They never learn how, they naturally know how after watching cats in the nursery. It's never said in the actual series that they're taught how, they always say: oh, go build your nest now, kthxbai.)) ((Alright. Forget I said anything.)) Kestrelkit sighed. "OK, I'll fetch moss!" Kestrelkit raced out of camp. Finding soft moss, she picked it up and bounded back to camp. Kneading her paws, she made a nicely shaped nest.~Kestrelpaw Honeypetal nodded in approval as her apprentice dashed off, and she found herself sitting down with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. As she promised, she watched Kestrelpaw's littermates, making sure they didn't leave without her.Silverstar 18:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Come on people! Let's get this place active again! What happened? And moth, you really got to pick a deputy soon.)) Kestrelkit darted out of the den. "I'm done Honeypetal!" She purred, nuzzling her mentor. "Can I eat i'm getting really hungry." ~Kestrelkit Darkshine awoke from her nap, stretching and prowling out of the warriors den. So nice to be back. ''She watched her kits closely, sitting just outside the howllow and purring. Darkshine was pleased her kits were so enthusiastic and excited. ''Lets hope it stays like that. ''Realizing how late it was, she lookedtlooked at the setting sun. She took notes of the day. ''Breezeheart, Eagledawn, and Rowanflame must do vigil. Mothstar has to pick deputy. There's only 3 hours left until moon high. ''Now a warrior again, she stared into the cloudless sky.★Darкsнïne★ 22:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Well, my apprentice seems to not be responding.)) ~Eagledawn ((So sorry!)) Lunarpaw, now an apprentice, bounced up and down excitedly. "I'm so happy that your my mentor Eagledawn!"~Lunarpaw ((I know, but I can't really roleplay at this moment. I'm stuck between choosing a dep., but I can promise you I'll rp soon once I make my decision.)) Ripple.of.mc 23:08, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright. Sorry for being naggy. You may hit me now. XD))~Dark Eagledawn gave a cute smile and twitched her whiskers in amusement. "And I'm glad you're my apprentice. Now, let's go tour around the territory." ~Eagledawn Kestrelkit yelped. "Honeypetal, let's go soon." ~Kestrelpaw "OK!" Lunarpaw mewed and followed Eagledawn." ~Lunarpaw ((Timeskip to after the tour? ~Aquila)) ((Kk.))~Lunar Leaving the den, Darkshine padded over to the fresh kill pile. ''Black bbird, vole... I'll choose vole! ''She picked up a vole, relizingth kits and queens must say first. ''Ill hunt then. ''The stood up and padded out of camp. Lifting her nose, the warrior tried to scent some prey.★Darкsнïne★ 19:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ((Waiting for and answer for Honeypetal. Silver, what happened?)) ((Silver is on a week vacation, so she's temporarily inactive.)) Ripple.of.mc 21:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) (Week''end vacation, not week. :P) Honeypetal gave her apprentice a small nod before twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Get a quick bite to eat, since you'll need energy for the tour, if you're still hungry. If not, we'll head out now."Silverstar 00:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Well welcome back I think silver!)) Kestrelpaw nodded. She raced over to her mother. "Can I share with you Darkshine?" Kestrelpaw curiously looked at her first meat food. Darkshine's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Of course. Come over." Kestrelpaw layer down next to Darkshine and nipped gently at the vole. "I like sharing!" Finishing her half, she licked the blood off her muzzle. Darkshine chuckled. "Glad you do! Now, go to Honeypetal. She's waiting." ★Darкsнïne★ 00:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal let out a soft purr as she watched her apprentice with her mother. I miss my own parents, it's a shame I don't have any siblings. I'll just make friends, maybe have a family. The ruddy she-cat shifted before straightening her shoulders, awaiting her apprentice's return.Silverstar 00:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Rowanflame gazed warmly at Eagledawn, "Well done," He purred. He pressed close to Eagledawn and looked down at Lunarpaw. "Good luck Lunarpaw." The tom chuckled, his tail twitching.~Rowan Angelfrost smiled at the leader, her gaze resting on Hawkshadow. "Hey, your back," She rolled her eyes playfully, cringing at the scent on him. "Hairball?" She murmured, quietly giggling. She shook her pelt, dirt and leaves flying off.~Angelfrost ((Crap I completely forgot about this for a while)) "Alright, Lunarpaw. If you're hungry you can get something from the freshkill pile, then rest for a moment. I'll teach you how to hunt tomorrow." Eagledawn looked back at Rowanflame with loving affection in her eyes. "This feels amazing. Being a mentor for the first time is kind of scary, but it makes me feel more grown-up." She pressed her muzzle close to his in return. "I can't imagine what having kits would be like in that case." ~Eagledawn ((Wb Dusk!!!!!! I'd your ever sad, you can read my blog post just wanted to say. Hope you like it!)) Kestrelpaw bounded over. "I'm ready Honeypetal!" She excitedly jumped up and down.--Darkshine smiled, watching her kit bounce away.★Darкsнïne★ 17:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar sat in his den, his eyes flickering out towards the entrance, he tucked his tail over his paws. He clenched his teeth, shuffling his paws as if something was troubling the leader. Mothstar flicked his ear, twitching his whiskers as he silently pondered. --Mothstar Hawkshadow blinked blankly at Angelfrost before returning his gaze to Greypaw. "Alright, we'll head out of camp for a tour now."---- Honeypetal let out an amused purr before giving Kestrelpaw a little nudge, energy burning in her golden gaze. "Cool, let's go!"Silverstar 23:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw burst through the scent markers without hesitation. He flinched slightly as he plunged himself into the rank smelling Shadowclan territory. After going a short ways into the territory, he dropped into a crouch and began slinking across the snowy landscape. He paused periodically to smell the air and try to pick out Mothstar's scent. Time to end the fight that started long ago.-Crabclaw Category:Archives